


(Gay)I-dle

by Yeofroggin



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, K-pop
Genre: Crackfic?, F/F, PLEASE GIMME FEEDBACK, Playground Insults, chatfic, dumb, very incomplete and dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeofroggin/pseuds/Yeofroggin
Summary: Many things happen, most of them stupid, all of them gay
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 22
Kudos: 176





	(Gay)I-dle

**Author's Note:**

> well, i hope you enjoy this incomplete party mess

Shuhua created the group chat “lesbian activity”

Shuhua added Soojin, Minnie, Soyeon, Yuqi and Miyeon

Shuhua: hello home of sexuals  
I bet you are wondering why I gathered you all here huh

Miyeon: No, not really

Shuhua removed Miyeon from the group

Minnie added Miyeon to the group

Shuhua changed Miyeon’s nickname to Dumb of Ass

Dumb of Ass: WHY

Minnie changed Dumb of Ass’ nickname to Miyeon

Shuhua: anyWay

Yuqi: YO whaddup whaddup BROS 

Soyeon: heyyy

Yuqi: hello Soyeonnie :D

Miyeon: Oh my god just date already

Soyeon: WHAT? I JUST SAID HELLO  
AND WE’RE JUST FRIENDS

Yuqi: yea bro

Miyeon: Sure Jan

Minnie: Shuhua, you had something to say?

Shuhua: YES thank you Minnie

Shuhua: The reason for which I gathered you all here, is…  
… I was bored 

Soyeon: I love you, but why

Soojin:?

Shuhua: Oh hello Soojin, fancy seeing you here, come here often? ;););)

Soojin: you literally just created this groupchat

Shuhua: So what is a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this? ;););)

Miyeon: sO wHaT iS a PlAcE lIkE yOu DoInG iN a GiRl LiKe ThIs????

Soojin: …

Soojin left the group

Soyeon added Soojin to the group

Soyeon: If I have to deal with this so do you

Soojin: Why

Yuqi: Its not that bad bro :) 

Soyeon: youre absolutely right

Soojin: Eye-

Shuhua: just got whiplash 

Miyeon: jAN

Shuhua: JAN

Soyeon: ANYGAY, how have y’all been? 

Soojin: nice change of subject

Miyeon: Y’all

Shuhua: Y’all

Minnie: Y’all

Yuqi: I’ve 

Miyeon: hey gays

Soojin: guys*

Miyeon: I meant what I said bitch

Shuhua: DON’T BE MEAN TO MY JINJIN

Miyeon: oh, im sorry shushu <3 <3 <3

Shuhua: ewww

Soojin: …

Miyeon: Why am I always attacked???

Shuhua: You deserve it

Soojin: You deserve it

Soyeon: you deserve it

Yuqi: you deserve it

Minnieon: sorry baby, but you kind of do

Miyeon: that’s fair

Yuqiraffe: Why is soojin putting away the dishes so loudly?

Shuhua: because shes angry nobody helps her cleaning up

Minnieon: She seems stressed lately  
Soojin: Im fine. But I would be better if sOMEBODY HELPED ME

Soyeon: Somebody should probably go help her huh

Shuhua: are you going?

Soyeon: Nope. are you?

Shuhua: nope

Yuqiraffe: I would but im busy rn :/

Soojin: Its ok Yuqi don’t worry

Soojin: I know Shuhua is working right now, but what are you doing miss Soyeon?

Soyeon: I am working very hard at the moment leave a message after the beep

Soojin: I just saw you go into the kitchen for popcorn. You are watching anime right now aren’t you?

Soyeon: uh… no?

Soojin: get the fUCK BACK HERE

Soyeon: imma naruto run away

Soojin: you better naruto run into the kitchen and help me with these damn dishes or else im snitching about your not so little crush

Soyeon: you wouldn’t hoe

Soojin: try me bitch

Shuhua: wait. Soyeon likes someone???

Soojin: She has for a while tbh

Soyeon: why are you like this

Yuqiraffe: oh

Miyeon: OH MY GOD WHO IS IT? WHO CAPTURED OUR LITTLE LIONS HEART (by girls generation)

Soyeon: I can fucking demolish you

Minnieon: Sooooo, you need help cleaning up? Mi is on her way

Soyeon: me too…

Soojin: FINALLY, thank you

Miyeon: I am?

Minnieon: you are

Miyeon: But I want to know who Soyeon likes ;-;

Soyeon: I will fucking demolish you

Minnieon: you are going.

Miyeon: Yes I am, omw ma’am

Shuhua: whipped

Soojin: Shu, go back to work

Shuhua: Yes ma’am

Miyeon: whipped

Shuhua: IF YOU DON’T STOP

PM 

Minnie: are you ok yuqi?

Yuqi: im fine. Why wouldn’t I be?

Minnie: because you like Soyeon and you just found out she has a crush on someone

Yuqi: yes, thank you for reminding me

Minnie: sorry, but for all we know it could be you

Yuqi: it isn’t, and I’d rather not think about it anyway

Minnie: you are clearly hurt though, that “oh” you sent wasn’t very subtle

Yuqi: I didn’t even think it through

I just sent without realizing

I hope nobody noticed it

Minnie: Don’t worry, it will all be fine 

Yuqi: I hope so

PM

Soyeon: WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT

Soojin: I NEEDED HELP AND NO ONE EVER HELPS ME

I AM STRESSED

AND I DON’T KNOW WHAT IM FEELING RIGHT NOW BUT ITS NOT GOOD

IVE BEEN GOING CRAZY FOR A WHILE

ITS NOT FUNNY ANYMORE

Soyeon: shit… im sorry, I didn’t even realize, ill help you more jinnie, im really sorry

Soojin: …

its fine, I should have said something anyway

Soyeon: Its not fine,you are my best friend and you are always there for me, even when I told you about my crush on Yuqi you supported me, and ive been a shitty  
friend

Soojin: I get it, im sorry too, you know I would never tell them what you told me in confidence right?

Soyeon: Yea, I just panicked

Uh… do you… want to talk about it? It helps to let things out

Soojin: I don’t even know anymore, ive been working so hard lately because im feeling really weird and sad and cleaning distracts me a bit

Soyeon: can you try to explain what you are feeling and when?

Soojin: Maybe im upset with Shuhua, I don’t know

Soyeon: Shuhua? What does she have to do with it?

Soojin: Ive been feeling… nauseous around her and I don’t know why

Soyeon: Nauseous? How?

Soojin: Like, my belly feels upset when im around her, and when she ignores me it feels worst

Soyeon: oh

oH 

OH

Soojin:what?

Soyeon: have you possibly considered, that maybe, you like her?

Soojin: of course I like her, shes my friend

Soyeon: no, like, like her, like her how Minnie and Miyeon like each other, and how I like Yuqi

Soojin: …

What?

Soyeon: Im not saying its certain, just, try to analyze what you feel around her and your reactions to her, it could be nothing, im just throwing it out there

Soojin:… I will think about it…

PM

Shuhua: you ok jinjin?

Sorry I couldn’t help you today, you know that if I was home I would have gone there right away

Soojin: I know, thank you Shuhua, you are always there for me

Shuhua: of course I am, people should always be there for the one they love ;)

Soojin: I am blocking you

Shuhua: wAIT NO I WAS KIDDING

But I care about you and you’ve been weird lately especially with me, and I don’t know if I did something wrong so im sorry

If it’s the flirting making you feel grossed out im sorry, ill stop it

Soojin:NO, its not that at all, ive just been going through a tough time, its not your fault, I don’t mind your flirting, its actually flattering

Shuhua: Oh ok, if theres anything I can do to help you please let me know SooSoo <3

Soojin: I will, thank you Shushu <3

Foreigayn

Shuhua: SOOJIN JUST CALLED ME SHUSHU AND SENT ME A HEART MA’AM I AM NOT OK

Minnie: OH MY GOD SASDFGHJK

Yuqi:That’s great Shu, im happy for you 

Shuhua: uhhh, are you ok Yuqi?

Yuqi: Yea im fine, just feeling kind of down

Minnie: Movie night for us three?

Shuhua: yesssss, I am down, we haven’t hung out in a while

Yuqi: Sure, as long as Shuhua doesn’t pick the movie, im tired of her weird horror choices

Shuhua: you know, normally I would be offended but im in such a good mood I don’t even care what we watch

Yuqi: ill bring the food

Minnie: Ill bring the drinks

Shuhua: ill bring my beautiful self

Minnie: Its settled, see you all soon <3

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to finish this in a while but i need feedback fam.  
> i will finish it if people want me to.


End file.
